


《缄默法则》chapter（18）🚗

by ZheJiu



Category: xx - Fandom
Genre: M/M, XX
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 22:31:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19473544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZheJiu/pseuds/ZheJiu
Summary: warning：8个月孕期，中出，生殖腔





	《缄默法则》chapter（18）🚗

Loki在显怀之前，没有对外公开说过自己的身孕。他有意控制食量，以免胎儿过大增加难产的几率，又因为骨架和肌肉撑型，在5个月左右时才显怀。

Alex在当初离开酒店后，很快调整好了心态，依旧尽职尽责地当着课代表，Loki送了他一套航模当作护送自己的谢礼，正式翻过了篇章。

少年刚打完球，用外套擦着汗津津的金发跑到办公室拷资料，被空调的暖风吹得打了个喷嚏。

“冬天还在室外打？”Loki正捧着红茶暖手，起身抽了两张餐巾纸给他，“赶紧拷完走人，我还急着回去呢。”

“知道啦。”omega走到一边靠着窗檐，Alex把U盘插上教师电脑后拖了几个文件夹，余光瞟到了Loki的微凸的小腹时还没反应过来，拔下U盘后才又震惊地看了一眼。

Loki坦然地冲他勾了勾唇。

“你好像胖了，Loki。”Alex觉得自己发现了不得了的秘密，僵硬地试图解释自己的视线。

“我这辈子都不会胖的。”Loki走过去合上电脑，穿上风衣后又是潇洒优雅的副教授，“5个月了，也不打算瞒着，就是没特意说而已。”

“哦……”Alex又抓了抓头发，被Loki嫌弃地赶到了外面，青年锁了门后向他告别。

Alex去了趟器材保管室，骑着山地车离开学校时，看见Loki正走向那个斜靠着车等他的金发alpha。

雄狮收敛了爪牙，温柔地轻吻驯鹿。他们拥抱的时候，Loki眯着眼亲了亲alpha的下巴，唇边慵懒蛮横的笑意从未在学生面前显露过。

Alex飞快地骑过街心花园，惊起了一群觅食的白鸽，少年的外套和心事被风吹起，飘摇着再也不会落下。

Loki怀孕的事又过了一个月，才大面积地在学院里传播开来。系里有个爱打台球的老教授，没事就在中午的时候拉着他“切磋”。

omega穿着宽松的薄毛衣，他怀孕后四肢依旧清瘦修长，弯腰拉杆时赏心悦目，经常有学生来凑热闹，笑嘻嘻地打赌今天谁赢。

“咦？”终于，一个细心的小姑娘搡了搡旁边的人，“肚子。”“哈？真的哎……”

Loki连进了三球，终于听不下去这群学生大声的“悄悄话”，用球杆怼了下地板，冷着脸的样子和讲课时一模一样。

“我没胖，”他强调，“6个月了。”

不知道是谁先嗷了一声，大家一哄而散地传播新闻去了，老教授寂寞地拍了拍Loki的肩膀，说他年轻时也很受欢迎，可以理解。

等到怀孕8个月时，Loki的肚子就十分显眼了，上课时学生们都乖得像集体格式化了一般，怕他生个气直接病假，换隔壁的“魔鬼讲师”来给他们上课。

“我当年读书时也是，”Thor靠在沙发上看电视，抓着把坚果喂给枕在自己腿上的Loki，“那些坦克车一样乱冲的大个子，平时能把校长都气吐血，看见怀孕的老师也乖乖地靠墙走。”

“你就是那坦克车吧，”Loki哼笑了一声，耷拉着眼皮犯困，“我想多撑一个月再休假……”

“系里不是都批了吗？”Thor挠了挠Loki的下巴，警惕地把试图靠近他肚子的Tracy扒拉开，“不放心的话就在家准备课件，让学生跑一趟也行。”

“我的课代表就是那谁。”Loki懒洋洋地提醒了一下，“你确定？”

“最简单的办法，”Thor捏了捏Loki的面颊，语调不变，“你可以换个课代表。”

吃醋是这位企业家一生的事业。

Loki还没决定何时休假，hela那边也传来了新的情况。

“我拦不住frigga了，”强悍的女alpha显得有些挫败无奈，“你当初就是早产儿，frigga说你生产时她一定要在场。”

“可当初她把这边的房产都处理了，”Loki有些为难，“我这边的客卧被改成了书房和儿童……”

“你住的什么茅草屋？”hela又有些暴躁嫌弃了，“我来办，没出息。”

Loki挂了电话，暗暗嘲讽hela是不是把“没出息”当作“你好”和“再见”了。

“别乱动，”Thor洗完澡裹着浴巾出来，就看见Loki正顶着孕腹烦恼地在床上滚——翻面之前就被他拦住了，“生出来个椭圆形的脑袋怎么办？”

“那应该是遗传你的，”Loki笑着抱住Thor的胳膊让他躺下，“Frigga要来看我，估计起码留到生完后。”

“挺好，她在我就安心多了。”Thor侧着头，omega的信息素随着孕期改变，现在是朗姆和松果揉碎在一起的味道，“你身上好甜……”

“你嘴里有烟味。”Loki小狐狸一样眯着眼，鼻子尖尖地戳着Thor的嘴角嗅来嗅去，被alpha摁着脑袋吻住，“我也想抽……唔！哼嗯…”

“肚子又大了，”Thor侧着身半覆住Loki，干燥温热的掌心顺着脊背摸到了腰窝，便让孕期的omega呜咽着湿了底裤，“昨晚你的胳膊撑不住，差点趴下来……”

“我骑你…嗯！”Loki哆嗦着并腿夹住了alpha的胳膊，他敏感得吓人，日益生长的胎儿让生殖腔被撑得格外浅，但如果alpha不内射的话，omega就只能靠药物来勉强维持缺失的补给。

“你别用力，慢点。”Thor紧张得有些过头了，Loki是易瘦体质，怀着胎儿也只重了十斤不到，“我完全能托得动你……”

“知道了！”Loki不耐烦地扶着alpha粗壮的胳膊慢慢坐下去，大腿却酸软地打颤，Thor还是托住了他的腰，“哈嗯…嗯！到啊……顶了……”

alpha只进了大半的茎身，顶端就已经戳到了被撑薄的腔口。Thor起身抱着呜咽战栗的Loki吻他，将omega托稳后慢慢地顶胯抽动起来。

“唔呃…嗯、啊呜…呃嗯！”Loki能感觉到体液随着alpha的抽插在溢出，麻痒地流下大腿，雌穴蠕动吮吸着Thor的性器，alpha浑身块结隆起的肌肉都忍耐得在跳动，“Tho…重一些…嗯！”

“听话。”alpha亲了亲Loki汗湿的额角，他动得很浅很慢，比不做更难受，但omega孕期脆弱的私处让他只能靠注射抑制剂来压抑自己，以免在性欲中失控。

“Thor…啊！哈啊……唔！”Thor觉得臂弯里的身体颤了颤，紧绷的腔口便泄露出了狭窄的分析，“痛嗯……哈啊！”

“我轻点babe…放松……”Loki趴在alpha的肩上发抖，弓起的背上依旧瘦得肋骨微突，alpha捏着omega的下巴让他松开被自己咬破的嘴唇，“我先出来……”

omega侧躺着时不安地动了动，alpha轻声地在背后让Loki夹紧双腿，将性器挤进他的臀缝抽动。

“Thor…啊嗯……”Loki抓紧了alpha搂在腰上的胳膊，雌穴和会阴都被蹭得瘙痒难耐，但他只能忍着，否则根本撑不到Thor成结。

“夹紧，Loki…哈……”Thor撞得重了些，浑身都泛着汗雾，Loki忍不住自己用手指去抚慰雌穴，高潮了一次之后Thor就捉住了他的手。

“别弄太多次，”alpha滚烫的胸膛和心跳让Loki头晕目眩，抽泣哽咽着摇头挣动，“否则生殖腔很难打开……”

“Thor…哈嗯，唔！求你……”Loki的嗓子已经哑得哭不出声了，过多流失的体液让他口干舌燥，而alpha的肉刃还在腿间肏干，根本没有到头的意思，“我受不了了…进来，呃唔…Thor……”

“很快…Loki，马上就，唔……”Thor只能狠下心箍住omega乱挥的胳膊，一下重过一下地顶进臀缝，Loki完全瘫软下来，神经麻痹地随着晃动微微抽泣。

Thor终于抬起Loki的右腿顶进雌穴时，omega短促地叫了一声，抓着床单近乎崩溃地低咽粗喘。

“嗯…”Loki被顶开生殖腔时，已经陷入半昏厥状态了，迷迷糊糊地被Thor捞在怀里摁揉胸脯，毫无防备地被挤出了淅沥的乳汁。

Thor叼着乳尖吮吸，Loki轻微地动弹了一下，然后便半闭眼揉上了alpha后脑勺的金发，随着顶弄一晃一晃地轻哼，连被肏进了整根阴茎都只是挺着腰轻叫了几声。

“Loki…Loki……”Thor成结的时候，omega终于反应较大的战栗了起来，尖锐哀鸣着被撑满了生殖腔里最后一点空隙，睁大了涨满泪水的眼睛看着alpha，瞳孔剧烈收缩跳动。

Thor一直在亲他叫他，生怕Loki彻底晕死过去，被精液浇灌着腔壁的omega终于舒缓地安静下来，皱着眉回应了Thor的亲吻。

“我没事…别担心。”Loki的头动了动，他想靠进Thor怀里睡，可身体完全动不了，alpha默契地紧搂住了他，“为难……你了。”

Loki的最后一个词几乎没出声，他很快沉睡过去，Thor借着灯光低头看怀里的恋人，Loki哭肿的面颊饱满微红，依稀和九年前那个17岁少年的面孔重叠。

Thor慢慢地抱着Loki躺下，下巴搁在了他毛茸茸的头顶。臂弯里的人呼吸平缓，隆起的孕腹传来微微的胎动。

原来都已经九年了。

Frigga的行动力和年轻时一样强悍，她无需亲自动手照顾Loki，却微笑着温柔地劝阻了小儿子一切不利于健康的行为。

“还有一个月就轻松了，我的小王子。”Thor憋着笑对委屈地缩在沙发上的Loki眨眼，frigga回头看了一眼，alpha立刻面色凝重地看文件，恨不得把勤奋努力刻在脸上。

“Mum……”Loki幸灾乐祸地趴在frigga肩上撒娇，“我生完孩子就想快点回去工作。”

“养好身体就行，我当初就是怀着你创立的基金会。”Frigga慈爱地抚着Loki的手背，“抚养孩子那些琐事，找对会服侍的人就行，你和Thor只要当好玩伴，以后教育的事也会很顺利。”

“怪不得你古灵精怪的，”Thor一直支棱着耳朵听，嘴甜地替自己刷好感度，“都是frigga教的好。”

“那是，hela和我的对比一目了然。”Loki戳了戳钻进Frigga怀里争宠的Tracy，“我教出来的都讨人喜欢，嗯？”

Tracy咬着尾巴咕噜咕噜，难得没有反对意见。

“hela做得比laufey好太多了，只是一直形单影只。”Frigga感慨万分，“她也有自己的选择。”

“hela的人生不适合安插感情线，开满金手指造就传奇就行了。”Loki笑眯眯地冲Thor招招手，“blondie，帮我拿一下……”

Loki的声音戛然而止，面色肉眼可见地苍白起来，Thor跳起来时撞翻了椅子，frigga看着儿子身下的沙发晕开大片水渍——早产了！

痛，只是无穷无尽的痛。

Loki在剧烈的耳鸣和自己的惨叫声中被抬上了救护车，Thor握着自己的手抖得不像话，Loki咧着嘴角想嘲笑他，但只能发出尖锐的哀鸣。

frigga眼眶通红地摸着Loki的额头，她没有像Thor那样惶恐惊惧地不停说话，因为Loki知道frigga能懂。

懂他有多疼。

Thor穿着隔离服跟进了产房，他在这之前迟疑地看着frigga，直到爱人的母亲流着泪让出了这个陪伴的机会。

Loki撕裂声带般的哀嚎回荡在整条走廊，他知道自己现在绝对面目狰狞，被架高了腿摁压肚子，好几个医生护士盯着那儿看，却都面色凝重地只是一遍遍让他用力，调整呼吸。

Thor在哭，Loki这辈子只见过一次他流了这么多眼泪，哪怕被口罩遮着口鼻，那双眼里也泄洪般溢出情感，和温热的泪水滴落在omega的唇边和眼角。

“我求求你Loki……活下去，坚持一下……求求你再用一次力……”

Loki咬着毛巾从昏迷里被拖拽出来，他最后一次用力时仿佛绷断了哪里，脑子嗡的一声停转，甚至不怎么疼了，有很多很多仪器在尖叫，体温和血液飞速流逝。

Thor像见鬼了般对他嘶吼着什么，Loki皱着眉冲他摇了摇头，然后用最后一丝力气闭上了眼睛。

我听不见。

我先睡一觉，等醒来可以听你说一辈子。

这是Loki最接近死亡的时候，他一直不相信人真的有灵魂，他们只是地球上的碳基生物而已。

但Loki觉得自己飘了起来，有人在把他往下拽，但风越来越大，黑雾弥漫的视野里浮动着灰白的星砂。

其实死亡很简单，就是什么都没了。

然后星砂飘进了Loki的眼里，那太亮了，整个浩瀚银河都往他的眼睛里钻，痛得Loki在大脑里尖叫，痛得他不得不冲撞嚎啕，嘶吼声冲破喉咙。

他又活了。

Loki不知道是谁把他拽回来的，太疼太累了，他真的不想再受苦了。

omega听见Thor在撕心裂肺地喊他，然后又说什么孩子不要了，你们给我把他救活，其他的我都他妈不要了。

怎么像小孩一样讨价还价。

“那就连带着我的命一起赌，”

“大不了我再一次放弃全部，跟你走。”

不像话，我得看着这家伙。Loki又挣扎着睁开了眼睛，他打算再赌一次。

就赌一次，Thor，我他妈疼够了，你别再把我拽回来了。

尖叫的仪器还在运转，Loki已经叫不出声了，他不知道自己有没有在用力，但的确有人说“出来了出来了”。

婴儿的啼哭充沛响亮，那折磨他的小混账倒是睡饱了开始邀功。

Loki赌赢了。

“你他妈给我再去结次扎。”

Loki对喜极而泣的Thor只说了这一句话，alpha搂着他又哭又笑，颠三倒四地说胡话。

抱着孩子的护士尴尬地看了他们一会儿，等不来任何一个父亲把视线从对方身上移开，只好转身出去抱给了frigga。

不知道的还以为你们切了个肿瘤下来呢，一个会哭会蹬腿的健康肿瘤。

护士好不容易把frigga拦住，絮絮叨叨地说了一堆，抱着婴儿的女士却一直只顾着往里张望，连孩子的性别体重好像都不是很在乎。

这家人怎么回事？！

Loki睡了很久，他根本不想醒，醒了就意味着麻药失效，浑身都疼。

“再给我来一针吧……”他拽着医生的袍子，力气大得根本不想个生产大出血的病号，“把我搞晕就行，我操我疼死了……”

“麻药打多了会变笨，”好在病号的丈夫懂道理，一脸心疼地安慰，“你忍忍，不行就咬我……”

“老子这么聪明，笨点怎么了？！”暴躁的病号痛得像要再次大出血，医生被另一位优雅的女士挡了去路，“烟不给抽，麻药也不给，一棍子把我抽晕到出院算了！”

“别嚷嚷Loki，省点力气……”病号的丈夫犹豫地问医生，“那吃止痛药可以吗？”

病号泪汪汪的绿眼睛亮了亮，母狼一样死瞪着医生。

“……母乳喂养的话建议不要。”医生把不字吞了回去，“否则可以吃一……”

“那不喂了。”病号丈夫当机立断，“本来就和奶粉差不了多少。”

“孩子呢？”说到母乳，Loki终于想起来自己为什么躺在这儿了，“活着出来了吗？”

“在保温箱里呢，只是有些早产。”Thor笑了笑，想到了另一个问题，“frigga，是男孩儿还是女孩儿？”

“我去买止疼药时顺便再去看一眼吧，”frigga将不知道三个字表达得知性得体，款款离开，“你们记得想个名字。”

找到空档的医生立刻离开了，对科室里同事们说的传闻深信不疑，不由得开始心疼还在保温箱里的肿瘤……

呸，愿上帝宽恕我。

得知居然真的被Thor盼准是个男孩后，Loki很快就敲定了用Fenris做名字。

“和Tracy是小奶猫的时候一样软。”Loki第一次把fenris抱在手里时，终于有了些要当父亲的真实感，“我要把他的金发留长……”

被安排成小姑娘的fenris“呃”了一声，睁开眼望着那双和自己一摸一样的绿眼睛，奶声奶气地唔嘤了起来。

“在笑呢，”Thor的手指被fenris柔柔地握住，蒲公英般脆弱，“他太小了，嘴角都扬不起来。”

“怪不得总流口水。”Loki冲儿子皱了皱鼻子，不小心吓哭fenris后心虚地丢给了Thor抱着。

“你像抱着个热狗。”Thor挺熟练地单手托着，小婴儿只比他宽大的手掌长了一截，Loki笑了一会儿，有些困顿地眨起了眼睛。

“再睡会儿吧，等下frigga来陪你。”Thor将Fenris哄安静了之后放进了婴儿床，低头亲了亲爱人的唇角，“等她来了我去趟公司，晚上再过来，嗯？”

“那你现在陪我躺一会儿。”Loki往里挪了挪，瞅到Thor无可奈何地侧躺在了床边，小心地避开了omega身上的伤口。

“还疼吗？”“废话……”

医生来例行巡查时，看见了他的暴躁病号蜷缩在爱人怀里的天使睡颜，以及孤零零躺在婴儿床上吃手指的fenris，正冲他奶声奶气地咕咕啾啾。

早上好，医生慈祥地逗了逗金发碧眼的婴儿，可爱的小肿瘤。


End file.
